


Girl Member

by animebutterfly247



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm not sure how to tag this, Male x Female Sex, OT12 - Freeform, POV First Person, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, how do you tag this, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is a whole bunch of smut scenarios where the reader (you) are a girl member in EXO. It's so much more interesting then I make it sound. I promise, just read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kris: I Love You too.

**Author's Note:**

> So I normally don't to smut fan fictions with celebrities or idols but I just had to do this one!

I sighed as I finally get into the door of my dorm, I lived in that dorm with my manger, whom was also a girl, near where the 12 boys lived in their dorm that they shared. It was a long month of touring with the boys. I made it over to my room and put my things down before finding what I need to go take a bath. I make my way into the bathroom and start to undress, revealing my bruised skin that I got from falling during practice and on stage as well as my natural clumsiness. I put on my robe and turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill up. After putting my short shoulder length hair up into a a pony tail as best I could. Finding a lavender scented bath bomb and put it into the water, watching it turn a light baby purple color. I turned off the water and let my bath robe fall and pool around my ankles before stepping into the warm water. I sighed again as I sink into the warm water till it was up to my neck. The water relaxed my sore muscles and I leaned back against the tub.

It's was only been about a year now since I've been put in the popular boy group, EXO. When it was announced that there will now be a girl 13th member in the group there were mixed reactions. Some actually liked the idea of having a girl member but then there were some people who would send you messages on my Instagram or Twitter saying things like; "You better stay way from my oppa!" or "You're a slut!" or a some kind of mixture of the two. Other then that it was kinda nice. The boy were like older brothers to me and I was like a younger sister. They took me in with open arms, and were amazed by my sing and dancing skills and my ability to learn fast. It was nice being around that boys but being with the manager was always fun since we both were the only girls.

I hear the front door to my dorm open and the sound pulls me from my thoughts.

"Manager-eonnie? Is that you?" I call out but there was no answer. Suddenly a knock on the bathroom door told me that it wasn't my manager because if it was she would have just walked in.

"Who is it?" I call out again.

"_______-ah, it's me." The voice was deep but still had a little shy hushed tone to it.

"Kris-Oppa?" I said softly as I got out the tub, putting my robe again, and taking the ponytail out of my short hair. I opened the door to see standing there. He blushed and looked always as he sees that I was only covered by a robe.

"Kris-Oppa, are you okay?" I asked a little concerned.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered out. I looked at him and smiled a little bit.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked again.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to tell you goodnight." He blushed more.

"Oh, goodnight." I said giggling a little bit. He smiles and starts walking away slowly. As I start to close the door it suddenly stops with a loud smack that made me jump.

"Kris-yah? Are you sure you're okay?" I asked slow as I opened the door. I look up at Kris again and he is looking down at me with hooded eyes.

"I can't take it anymore." He said barely audible under his breath. He pulls me closer to him by my waist then leans forward trapping my lips with his and his large hands cupping my head in a slightly sloppy kiss. My eyes widen in shock then they slowly start to close as I start to kiss him back. 

The kiss slowly started to get more heated. My fingers slowly tangled themselves into his soft blonde hair as he pulls me closer to his body by my waist. I bite his bottom lip softly and his breath hitches. Kris pushes me roughly against the nearest wall in bathroom. I moan into his mouth and his hands are pined to the side of my head on the wall. We stay like that for a while. The kiss got even more heated then before and one of his large hands start slowly to move down my body, feeling every curve until he got to my inner thigh where he slow stroke the sensitive skin there.

"Stop,..." I breathed out. Kris stops almost instantly, but I could see in his eyes he didn't want too.

"We can't do this." I continued. 

"Why?" The taller male asked as he looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

"B-Because..." I stuttered and blushed. "What if one of the managers walks in or what if the guys find out?"

"The managers are at a meeting and won't be home till late,..." Kris whispered against my skin. "And the rest of the members are asleep. I'm pretty sure they won't come in here." He smirked as his hands started to rub my side softly and kissed my neck. I let out a soft breathy moan as I wrapped my arms around his neck slightly.

"If you still don't want to I understand." He continued. I looked up into his dark brown eyes as you lick your lips. 

"I want too." I whispered with a blush spreading across my face. 

"________~" He moaned my name softly before pulling me into another kiss. The kisses quickly got heated again. I jump up, warping my legs around his waist, and he catches me in his strong arms. He starts to carry me my room, closing the door behind him. He lays me down on my bed and climbs on top of me and let's his hands wonder to my robe, undoing the knot revealing my naked body. I blushed and tried to cover my bruised body.

"Don't." Kris growled, pinning my hands above my head and sitting himself between my legs.  
"You need to be more careful." The older male whispers softly as he kisses one of the bruises on my thighs.

"You know I'm clumsy." I blushed.

He chuckles and smirks, "You're so beautiful. Don't hide you body from me." He leans down and starts kissing down my neck to my collarbone. I moaned and I ran my hands up his shirt and felt his well toned body.

"Take it off~" I moan as I tug at his shirt. He looks up at me with lust in his eyes. Kris slowly starts to take off his shirt as seductively as he could an threw it to the floor. I looked at his body perfectly tone body. A body he got from years of training.

"Like what you see?" He purrs. I nod dumbly at him.

"Take me~ Please Kris~" I whined grinding my wet core against his still clothed erection. 

"Gladly." He growls deeply and loudly. I shiver at the sound, turning me on more then I already was. He dips his head between my legs. He slowly kisses and licks my clit.

"Fuck." I groaned letting my back arch off the bed.

"Who taught you such dirty words?" He smirked against my sensitive skin. I bite my lip and looked away.

"Such a naughty girl." He whispers before going down on me again. I moan and curse as he takes my clit into his mouth. I try to grind myself against him but his hands are holding my hips down. My fingers find their way to his hair and tangle themselves into the softness of his bleached blond hair.

"Kris-Oppa!" I moaned loudly. I could feel him smirk against my wet core. One of his hand move away from my hip and it wasn't long before I felt one of his fingers teasing my entrance. I whine as I try to push my hips down to get his finger inside me.

"So impatient." He purrs as he slowly pushes his finger inside of me. 

"Oh god!" I squirm around and moan. Just one of his fingers felt so thick inside of me. He continued to lick and suck on my core as he moved his finger inside of me. All I could do was moan and arch my back off the bed. 

"Kris~!" I nearly scream as he adds another thick finger inside of me and starts to trust them. 

"You're so wet." He said with a drunken lustful expression on his face that made me blush. His lips leave my core and licks whatever juices that were left on his lips off before latching himself onto one of my nipples, his fingers still moving inside of me. I moan more and let my fingers tangle themselves into his hair again. Kris adds a third long, thick finger inside of me, I arch off the bed and my eyes roll back. His fingers move faster and he sucks on my nipple harder. My fingers leave his soft blonde hair and rake themselves down his shoulders, leaving red angry marks. He makes a low groaning sound and smirks against my skin before coming up to my ear.

"If this is how you're acting now, I can't wait till I'm actually inside of you." The older male whispers hotly against my ear. 

"Condom?" He says as he pulls his fingers out of me slowly.

"Birth Control." I answer with a moan as I squirm around, feeling empty now. The sound of a belt being undone made me look up, just in time to see him push down his jeans slightly to release his large hard member.

"Will it fit?" I think out loud and blush. He lets out a deep throaty chuckle before kissing my head and lining up his member with my entrance. He starts to push into me slowly. I fall back onto the bed, moaning at the painful yet pleasurable sensation of being stretched.

"Oh my god!" I breathed out. 

"Just a little bit more." He said softly before kissing my cheek. He pushes in the last few inches then moans once fully inside me.

"I feel so full..." I mewled. Kris just chuckled darkly.

"You're so cute." He teased and kissed my lips softly.

"Shut up and move." I growled as I bucked my hips.

"So demanding~." He growled back as he bucked his hips hard. I yelped at the sudden movement.

"Fuck!" I whined as his hips started to move slow at first but moved faster little by little.

"There you go again using such foul and disgusting language again." He whispers then continued, "I think you need to be punished." He smirks. I shiver at the word 'punished'.

"It my fucking mouth. I can say whatever the fuck I want." I snap back feeling a little rebellious. The smirk that was already on his face grew. 

"Is that so." He said smugly as he held on to my hips with a bruising tightness with his large hand. He stops his already fast paced thrusts and nearly pulls all the way out of me before continuing, "I guess I will have to punish you." He pushes back into me fast and hard. He repeats this motion over and over again. All I could to was take it as he pounded into me because of the tight grip he had on my hips.

"Oh shit!" I moan nearly yelling as I let my eyes roll back.

"What did I say about using that kind of language?" Kris murmured as kept pounding into me. Suddenly the world flips around and I'm on top of him now. He adjusts himself slightly before he starts moving again at the same pounding pace.

"Kris~!" I scream his name.

"That's my stage name sweetheart. Say my real name." He pants.

"Yifan! Right there!" I scream his real name this time as he hit my spot. He shivers when I screamed his name and his thrust gain more speed and each time hitting my spot over and over.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" I sputtered out.

"Me too." He groans. A couple more of his powerful thrusts and the tightness in my core comes undone and I cum around his member with a loud moan. He still pounds into me even after I finish cumming. A couple more thrust and he cums inside of me with a loud groan. I moan softly as he cums inside of me. I collapse on top of him, both of us still breathing heavily.

He pulls out of me once we both are out of our high then I roll off of him. I feel his cum slowly coming out of me. I hear him zip up his pants, I had forgotten he still had them on.

"Where are you going?" I ask still a little breathless.

"Don't worry I'll be back." He smiles as he walks out of the room. I lay there on the bed satisfied and sore, but still very satisfied. 

Sleep starts to take over as I wait for Kris to come back. As I start to roll over to my side the door opens and I look up to see Kris holding a damp washcloth.

"Let me clean you up a little bit, sleepy." He joked. He was able to get a giggle out of me as a rolled back over onto my back. The coolness of the washcloth touches my sensitive core, hissing at the sensation.

"Are you okay?" He asked with some concern in his voice.

"Yeah just a little sore is all." I answer back with sleep in my voice. He chuckles deeply as his finishes cleaning me.

As he pulls the covers over me, sleep starts to take over again. I can still here Kris moving around as he goes to turn off the lights, then the rustling of clothes again. I assume he was getting comfortable because next thing I knew his arms where wrapped around me and my back was pressed up to his chest. I smile as I press back against him, letting the warmth of his body take over.

He kisses my head then says, "I love you."

My heart thumps again my chest. I knew that this would be a dangerous game that we would play considering we are both idols and in the same band, but regardless of that danger I still respond back with an, "I love you too."


	2. Lay: Pepero Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lay have had a little game that you would play since you did it on a Varsity show. (Written in 1st person)

It's was my day off today along with Lay. Everyone else had a schedule. We both decided to hang out and watch a movie but really we hadn't been paying attention to the movie that was playing. Lay had dozed off a couple times and I could already feel my eyes getting heavy with sleep as I listened to his heart beat since I had my head resting against his chest. I felt him kiss my hair quickly and I smiled as he pulled me closer by my waist.

If anyone were to catch us like this, it wouldn't help the dating rumors that were already circulating around, but I couldn't find anytime to care right now. As a girl member in EXO any little skinship I had with the boys could spark months worth of dating rumors and scandals, or with Lay's and I case, a year. Therefore, I kinda stopped caring.

"_________-ah." I hear Lay call my name quietly pulling me from my half asleep state. I look up at him to see him holding a Pepero stick in between his teeth. I instantly took the other half in between my teeth. It wasn't unusual for Lay and I to do this. It's been our thing ever since we had played the Pepero Game on a varsity show a year ago. 

Slowly we took little by little we took the sweet candy into our mouths. Once I felt Lay's lips brush against mine, I pulled back. I chewed and swallowed what I had in my mouth and Lay did the same. I smile down at him and he smiles back with his sweet angelic dimpled smile. His hand comes up and cresses my cheek lightly before he leans in and kisses my lips softly. My eyes widen and my heart rate picks up. Butterflies start to form in my stomach as the kiss continued, making me realize how much I wanted this. My eyes slowly start to close as I kiss him back but he pulls back to soon. 

We stare at each other for a while. He bites his bottom as he stares at me. The way he was looking at me, with affection and a little bit of lust, made my heart beat faster then it already was. He pulls me into another kiss and I kiss him back and tangle my fingers in his hair. Just his soft lips against mine and it was enough to make me intoxicated. 

"Yixing-Oppa.." I breath against his lips as he pulls me closer and deepens the kiss letting his tongue fined it's way into my mouth. I run my hands against the black tang top he was wearing and wrap my arms around his neck as his hands leave my hair and rub small circles along my back, pushing up my shirt slightly as he does so. I moan against his lips. He shivers at the sensation of the vibrations against him lips then his hands make there way under my lose fitting tang top, feeling up to my breasts. He squeezes them lightly threw my bra. I moan again, louder this time. I shift a little bit and I felt his hard erection against my thigh. He moans when I rub my thigh against it and bucks his hips trying to get more friction.

The kiss starts to get rougher, faster, filled with more lust and want. We had forgotten everything around us. It was just Yixing and I in our own little world. We didn't notice that the other 11 boys had came home until someone cleared their throat. I look up and I see Luhan and Xiumin smirking at us. I blush and bite my bottom lip.

"It's about time." I hear Kai say under his breath, making me blush more.

"I-I'll go make dinner." I stutter out trying to get away from the situation. I quickly get up from the couch and make my way from the kitchen. Kyungsoo and Suho followed so they could help.

"About to make it to third base, where you?" I hear Sehun tease Lay. Soon after hearing a loud smack and giggles from the other members, I assumed Lay had hit him. I couldn't help but giggle as well.

"I think that's a yes." Tao joins in. Lay cusses at him in Chinese. I could tell by Tao's over dramatic offended face, and Kris, Xiumin, Chen and Luhan's laughter.

"Dinner is ready!" Kyungsoo calls out interrupting the maknae line's end less teasing. The boys attacked the sandwiches we had made. I took a couple over to Yixing, who was still sitting on the couch. He smiles at me when I bring the food to him like the sweet person he is. The smirks and soft giggles could be heard from the other members. 

"Kris, control your 'kids'!" I heard Suho say trying do get the members to calm down and leave us alone since we were embarrassed enough.

"Since when are they my 'Kids'?!" Kris joke back. 

"Since you're leader!" Suho said back not joking with Kris.

"Wait, I'm leader!" Kris said with a surprised tone. "Thank you, I forgot I was leader!" I watch in amusement as Kris and Suho bicker back and forth like a married couple for the rest of dinner.  
_________________________________  
I lay in bed think about Yixing and the kiss. After the kiss he would just stare at me. His lips were so soft, the kiss was so slow and sweet even when he had deepened it and the kisses got more lustful, I felt so safe in his arms too.

"________-yah?" I hear someone call pulling me from my thoughts. I get up out of bed and open my door to see Lay standing there.

"Yixing-Oppa?" I ask a little confused. 

"C-Can I come sleep here with you? I can't seem to sleep." He bites his lip and shoves his hands in his pockets of his pajama pants knowing it was a lame excuse. I just giggled and nodded letting him into my room. He smiled softly and crawled into my bed and I crawled in after him. 

Soon we ended up in the same position we were on the couch, my head on his chest, his arms around my waist, and our legs tangled together. I listen to his heart beat again. I cuddle deeper into his chest and smile. He runs his fingers threw my hair lightly. I look up at him and see his brown eyes staring down at me but he quickly looks away with a light pink blush that was dusted over his cheeks. I smile and giggled at him.

Suddenly he picked up my chin with his thumb and forefinger then kisses me again. This kiss was just as sweet as the last one. I kiss him back just as sweet as he kissed me. His arm snake around my waist and pulls me closer. He rolls us over so I'm underneath him. My hands tangle themselves in his hair. His hands make their way up my shirt again, this time squeezing my unclothed breasts. I moan louder then the last time against his lips. I feel him roll my sensitive nipples between his fingers.

"Oh god, Yixing!" I moan out, ripping away from the kiss. I lean down to kiss his sensitive neck. He gasps then pinches my nipples harder. I whine making me breath against his neck again.

"Fuck." He breathes out. His lips find my neck and he sucks and kisses on the skin there leaving red marks. I gasp and moan softly at the feeling. Soon he pulls off my shirt, nearly ripping it in the process. His lips attached themselves to one of my nipples and suck on them hard. I gasp, moan, and whine as he does so. 

"Yixing!" I moan his name loudly. He smirks and then moves over to the other one giving it the same treatment. I move my hands to my mouth to try an muffle my moans but his hands are quicker and he pins mine above my head. I shiver at the sudden dominance. 

"Don't." He breaths against my skin. "I want to hear your beautiful voice." I nodded dumbly at him and he chuckles. He removes his hands from my wrists so he could take off his shirt. I bite my lip as I stare at his body. Years of him dancing and training made him muscular and well toned. 

"__________." I hear him call my name, snapping my attention back to reality. I captures my lips in a kiss again. It was softer then the other ones. I melt into the kiss as his lips moved against mine. 

"You're so beautiful." He whispers against my lips. I blush a bright red as he deepens the kiss. One of his hands move till it was in between my legs. I didn't realize how wet I was till he touched me threw my short pajama pants. I blush a deep red, embarrassed because I got this wet from him just kissing and barely touching me. He licks his lips before laying me down on the bed. He kisses the inner part of my thighs as he holds them open. 

"Yixing..." I moan out, trying to get him to move faster. He looks up at me with his hooded brown eyes and a sexy expression that I only saw when we are on stage. He pushes off my pajama pants teasingly. "Cute." He said as he stares at the light pink lace boy shorts panties.

"Oppa!" I whine out of embarrassment. He chuckles a little before hooking his fingers at the edge of the fabric. He just smirks as he starts to slide my panties down. I bit my lip and blush, looking away in slight embarrassment.

"Please, Oppa." I breath. He smirks more then pulls a condom out of his pocket. He pulls down his pajama pants letting his hard erection spring out and throws them some were on the floor with the rest of the clothes. 

"Are you ready?" He said as he rolled on the condom. I nod my head and bite my lip. Yixing lines up his member with my entrance. I moan as he slowly starts to push inside. It felt so good being stretched opened by his large member but it still hurt a little bit since it has been a while. A very long while.

"Oh my god, Yixing!" I whine one he is fully inside of me. He groans and his hand ball into fist into the bed sheets trying to control himself, not to move so I had time to adjust. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. Yixing's hips buck into me slightly. I gasp against his lips at the sudden movement.

"Are you okay?" Yixing ask as he pulls back from kiss, with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah... Move..." I breath. He thrust his hips into me as if he was dancing, making me moan and my legs quiver in pleasure. So many girls have Yixing thrust into them when they see him dance on stage and I can tell them now that it feels so amazing.

"Did that feel good, bǎobèi?" He whispers into my ear before doing it again. This time my eyes roll back slightly and I claw down his back leaving angry red scratches. Yixing picks up the pace and starts to trust into me faster and harder, making me moan so loud that the other members could probably hear us but I could careless. He starts to whisper dirty thing into my ear that made me blush and thing I didn't expect to hear things like that to come out of his mouth. I bet if anyone knew that the innocent, sweet, unicorn Yixing said things like that, I think the world would implode on itself. 

"Do you want to cum, ________-ah?" He pants then thrust into me with a pounding pace. 

"Yixing..." I whined. His fingers slowly travel down in between my thighs then find their way to my clit. Yixing rubbed at my clit fast making me thrust back into him trying to feel more, pulling closer to my orgasm. His thrusts start to become more erratic and starting to stutter, telling me he was close to his orgasm as well.

"Cum for me." He whispers the puts more pressure on my clit. I couldn't take it anymore, my breath hitches and I choke on a moan as I cum. Yixing hips stutter once more before he cum soon after. He continued to thrust into me but at a slower pace letting both of us ride out our high. He pulls out before taking off the condom, tying it up, and throwing it away. Yixing lays down beside me then pulls me into his arms. We stayed in that position for along time. My eye lids started to feel heavy with sleep, my body finally came down from its high and started to relax.

"I love you, bǎobèi." I hear Yixing say before I fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave scenarios you would like to see with the boys!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little come back for me. Sorry if it sucked it's been a while since I actually wrote some thing. I've gotten into K-Pop recently.  
> Next Up is Yixing (Lay)


End file.
